Kairi
by Blupurprupbu
Summary: Sora's in love with this girl. He looks, her personality, her everything. Two-shot; S x K; R&R
1. Chapter 1

Sroa was in luve with kari evrytong about her

her bobs, her feet, her hips, her hands, her fingers, her vag :3, everythong bout her mad his peepee hard. like hot dam shes hot

too hot

hot damn

but thats when he heard it, her lafe, the perfik lafe! kari was lafeing, boi did she sound gorjess! he culd beliv wat he was hering his bonr exploded all over her face and then she ate his dick. but thts ok because sokai is hot.

5 days later

kari and rikc were at soras deaf ceremunny.

"why culdnt u just be naes to him kari! wyh did it havee to be like this!?" he cried on her shouldr, they were staying away fro, the cops bc obviously she fuvking mrudered a guy

yknow what im done with this fic goodbye


	2. Sora

**I left the Kairi fanfiction on a bad note, so to get the ideas out I'm creating a new chapter.**  
 **I suggest reading the first one so you have a better understanding of what happened.**

* * *

Sora

 _He was Riku and I's best friend until he tried to pull a move on me. I ate his penis, which tasted gross by the way like ew wtf._

 _Now me and Riku are on the run. I'm a murderer._

* * *

 **June 8 2015**

Ring ring.

C'mon, pick up the phone...

Then, a voice came in, "Kairi?"

I let out a huge sigh of relief, finally after two hours he picks up. "Riku... I've done something.. something bad." I gulped.

"Bad? What did you do?"

"I killed Sora."

...

"What?"

"I kill-"

"Kairi what the _fuck_? Is this a joke? Please tell me it's a joke." Oh I wish it was.

"No. It's not." I could feel tears forming in my eyes, god his penis tasted so bad. What? You thought I was sad about Sora dying? No. It's about me eating his dick like fuck has he not washed it since he came out of the womb? You might think I'm cruel but seriously I was Sora's friend out of pity, the boy had issues. Did you see the first fanfic? I'm telling you.

"Did you hide the body?"

"Yes."

"Okay good, I'll be there in a few, just let me get off work."

"Okay." And with that I hung up

* * *

 **June 8 2015 5:38 PM**

I was brushing my teeth for the fifth time that day when I heard the doorbell. Quietly I stopped what I was doing, shut off the lights and walked towards the door in the dark. Looking through the glass to see if it was the police.

"Kairi, it's me."

Oh thank god. I turned on the lights and went on over to the door. Riku had a box of pizza with him.

"You know me so well."

He smiled.

* * *

"Riku," I spoke up during our pizza session, "What are we going to do about your boyfriend?"

Riku's boyfriend was Mickey Mouse, he was fairly short, had black fur and these captivating eyes, he was also a friend of ours but what made him different and something to worry about was the fact that Mickey was indeed a cop. Even though he wasn't a very big fan of Sora, he still stood by what was right.

"We have to shut him up." He said in a dark tone. Huh?

"Riku... are you okay? Did something happen between you two?" I asked, leaning over to put my hand on his knee.

He hung his head, "Mickey said I'm not tight enough for his mouse dick, but I'm like the tightest hoe _ever_! It's not my fault he fell in love with a fucking human!" He said slamming his hand on the coffee table of the living room. "I just... don't think we're working out right now."

"No, that's perfect! You should fuck him! It's perfect, if you give him the best fuck ever he'll let us off easy. Instead this time, you should be the top."

"Are you saying I'm not tight?" He frowned.

"Uh, how the fuck would I know that? _Riku_ , focus here."

He blinked then shook his head. "Right, right." He turned and looked down at the floor and whispered under his breath, " _Gotta get your head in the game._ "

"Are you quoting _High School Musical_?"

"No." He lied.

* * *

 **June 13 2015 10:00 PM**

Riku was having his way with Mickey right now, we agreed to put up a camera just so I could see what we're dealing with but god were both Mickey's and Riku's bodies hot! The pussy was getting steamed man. Might as well get a wet floor sign now.

" _Oh you like that?_ "

" _Oh riku... Aah~_ "

God dammit Mickey and your shitty ass voice.

* * *

 **June 14 2015 7:15 AM**

I had invited the MickeyRiku duo over for breakfast, God I could not stop thinking of their passionate mouse fucking. Where's that wet floor sign when you need it? Soon I started to take off my clothes and finger myself.

"Oh Riku~" I moaned imagining Riku putting his dick inside me. Truthfully, I liked Riku and I couldn't wait to get rid of Mickey next, then no one would come between us.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

Quickly I gathered up my clothing and fixed my hair in the mirror of the hall. "Come in!" I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

Riku came in hand in hand with Mickey through the door. "Kairi!"

I smirked, "So, did you guys have a fun time last night?" I said while cooking some pancakes for breakfast.

"Yeah, we decided that we're arresting you."

"wat"

"ye u lil punk becth! "

nO i saids and runs away

den mickey came up to me and sh0t me in head

* * *

 **Rikus POV**

"take dat u betch! he peed on kairis now limp body

"u go babe now we can frick!"

ye" he saids

den we had secks on kiras body and kam in her moth

den me and mikey highfived eachother and lafed


End file.
